


A Caught Moment

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-29
Updated: 2002-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi mission sometimes means you have to get your information any way you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caught Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on viewing only the trailer for Episode 2, the actual scene in the film is somewhat different.

"Your clones are very impressive," Obi-Wan said, trying to conceal his horror and disgust at the sight he had just seen -- in all those tanks, human bodies floating.

"They'll do their job," Jango Fett returned, a bit too quickly, but confidently. "Care for a drink before you go?"

The bounty hunter stepped closer to Obi-Wan, and for a second, Obi-Wan thought Fett had licked his lips, looking him up and down.

"No, thanks, I'd better go, I have --" his words were cut off by the impact of the bounty hunter's body tackling his, Fett's lips suddenly, almost as though it were a ritual, crashing into his, their hips grinding together.

Obi-Wan gasped, stepping backward, almost helplessly.

"Don't go," Fett whispered, tongue flickering out, definitely this time, to lick along the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth, the roughness tugging at the fine hairs of Obi-Wan's beard.

"I could throw you across the room," Obi-Wan returned, not quite as harshly as he would have liked.

"Ah, but you won't," Fett said, hands coming up to tangle in Obi-Wan's hair. "Jedi." This said with a trace of almost affection that much later would reveal itself to Obi-Wan as the affection of hunter for prey.

"Jedi," Fett repeated, and kissed Obi-Wan again. After a long moment, he drew back.

"This doesn't mean anything, does it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It doesn't have to," Fett answered. "Do you have a lover to make jealous, somewhere?"

My master, leaped to Obi-Wan's lips and with a quick suddenness he quashed the words -- no master, not for years. Then as sudden, my padawan. With almost a laugh, he turned back to Fett. Damn his padawan anyway.

"No lover," he said.

"Good," Fett whispered, almost too low to hear. "Then no one will hear you scream."

The door slid shut behind Obi-Wan with a sudden slam. Almost as quickly, the lights lowered, only the eerie light illuminating the clone-tanks remaining. As Fett began to pull him across the room, Obi-Wan wondered if the clones could see through the glass, could know what they were about to do -- they were all clones of Fett after all.

"I'm wasting valuable time," he said, jedi-quiet under his breath. But again, this was a mission, and gathering information on Fett was very important. Even such a small thing as how and who he seduced could have legitimate importance in the future.

"Pretty one," Fett smiled, suddenly catlike and sleek, leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan again. "Get those robes off, Jedi. Much as it may be a favorite fantasy to fuck a Jedi, it's you I want, not the uniform."

Fett pressed a button on the wall, and a bed slid out beside them, large enough for two people and then some. Obi-Wan stood still, waiting, as finally Fett came over, and started taking off Obi-Wan's clothes himself.

"Your precious Order doesn't need to hear about this," Fett whispered into Obi-Wan's ear after pulling off the outer robe, sliding a hand down Obi-Wan's pants to cup his ass.

"They won't," Obi-Wan said, making a move at last, undoing his belt and laying it aside where he could reach it easily. "We are secure and silent here, right?"

"Oh, yeah, we are," Fett said, and there was a note of -- was it triumph? -- in his tone. "Totally alone, totally secure."

The drama of undressing finished with at last, Obi-Wan found himself on the bed, being driven mad with passion by someone he had only met a few hours before, and never thought he would see again.

"Are you just desperate," he asked, almost frantically, squirming under Fett's touch, "or do you provide this as a free perk for everyone who comes to see your clones?"

Fett looked up with a feral smile. "Why not both?" he answered. "Or may I be courteous and say that I don't do this often, but Jedi, you appeal to me, and don't tell you didn't want it."

"I'm not saying no," Obi-Wan said. "It's been" -- he gasped as Fett licked at the pale skin between his nipples, swirling chest hair into patterns -- "far too long."

"I can tell," Fett said with a trace of amusement. They were both aroused, but Obi-Wan was the only one aching with it, suddenly realizing just how long it had been...not since...oh. Not since that fatal night with...oh, but it was a mistake to go back there.

"Catch this moment for me," Obi-Wan said, sitting halfway up to kiss Fett.

And there on the brink of war, in a silent white room, they looked at each other, knowing they were on opposite sides of the fight, accepting that, each feeling sure he was one day going to have to try to kill the other, and not caring either way. The moment was all that mattered.

Driving Obi-Wan back down to the bed, Fett kissed him for a long breathless time, the sounds they made echoing in the room, wet and sweet and loud.

Obi-Wan let himself sink into passivity, even as he was careful to watch the room with Jedi acuteness. No hidden cameras here, no way to look in or out, just the white and the tanks full of clones, some of whom were looking straight out at them. Obi-Wan tore his eyes away and did not meet theirs. It was a strangely exhibitionistic feeling, even though the beings in the tanks would not really understand what they were doing.

And Fett was driving him crazy with long licks down his body, wandering across his belly, at last licking up his erection. Obi-Wan felt that he would surely die before Fett reached the tip of his cock, but fortunately, that did not happen, and Obi-Wan breathed in a long gasp, the sudden ache becoming far too much to bear.

The warm wet tongue was gone, suddenly, and Obi-Wan whimpered in protest.

"Don't stop," he managed to form with what synapses he had left.

"Can I fuck you, Jedi?" Fett asked, the sweetness of his tone almost belying the crudeness of the words. Obi-Wan raised his head slightly.

"Of -- of course," he said.

There was a quick fumbling for oil in the small drawer next to the bed. Obi-Wan turned over, quickly. It was somehow too intimate to let this stranger see his face as he came, or to let him know what name he'd whisper under his breath.

Fett was satisfied with that, and bent to lick further and deeper. The breathlessness returned as Obi-Wan remembered the last time this had been given to him -- Qui-Gon and a sunlit summer's day, under the sky -- oh yes, and there were no words of comparison for this day and that.

Remembering almost frantically as Fett coated fingers with oil and slid them inside, Obi-Wan lowered his head to the bedclothes, panting.

"Pretty Jedi, ever so fuckable," Fett whispered. "Ready?"

Fett took Obi-Wan's moan for yes, and slid himself inside. The expansion was painful at first, but quickly faded into pleasure as muscles, too, remembered.

Fett reached around to stroke him, and Obi-Wan, gasping, almost mindless, thought back to the last words, the last mingled kiss, and oh....

Complete white-out. There was no memory, no present, no past, only the sweet agony of orgasm crashing over him. He was dimly aware of Fett finding his own release, but much too spent to care. He slid down into the bedclothes, and was limp with satiation by the time Fett turned him over, carefully, and kissed him one last time.

"You know the way out," Fett said, sliding off the bed and gathering his clothes together. Obi-Wan lay, dazed, on the bed, still breathing hard, as Fett got dressed.

"Oh," Fett turned back on his way to the door, "and thank you."

He smiled, the door opened, and Fett was gone. Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the stares of curious clones, and let his breathing return to normal.


End file.
